


Hot Chocolate

by emeraldsword



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison knows that some things just can't be rushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

"Oooh, hot chocolate! Madison, you're the best!"  
"I know," Madison grinned.

_Put two teaspoons of powder into each mug_

"Your hot chocolate is so awesome!" prattled Sakura, "And it's so cold out!"

_Add a small amount of milk and mix into a paste_

"It's warm in here though," Madison told her, carefully stirring the mixture with a spoon.

_Gently heat the milk_

"You're so good to me," Sakura said, eagerly watching Madison’s every move. "Why are you so good to me?"

_Gradually pour the warm milk into the paste_

Madison carefully sprayed whipped cream onto the top of both drinks and gave Sakura the neatest one with a smile.

"Because I like you, silly," she said. Sakura blushed and looked down.

"Madison, you're great."

And Madison smiled to herself. Like proper hot chocolate, some things just can't be rushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007 for the 40 fandoms in 40 days Lent challenge over on livejournal.


End file.
